Somehow happened
by Riega
Summary: Well it somehow happend that Regina and Emma shared bed andit somehow happend there were both horny.. SWAN QUEEN, smutty smut, don t like it, don t read it.


**Hi! Practicaly only smut today. Will be developing to romance.**

 **English isn´t my first language, so.. it will not be perfect.**

* * *

It was all weird. I somehow happened to share a bed with Regina, not long ago my worst enemy. But it was the only solution we had to our problem with beds. This ship has only four cabins, because crew of this ship slept on the deck. Four cabins, every one for two people. My parents slept together, so it was three cabins for me, Gold, Hook and Regina. Hook and Gold are on real bad terms, so this wouldn´t do. And if we must choose, we both were happy to sleep together. With the idea in head of sleeping with Hook, Regina wasn´t that bad roommate.

Everything was okay, Regina went to bed first, so when I get to our cabin, she was already asleep under the sheets. So I kicked out my clothes and in sport bra and boy shorts joined Regina in bed. There was enough room for both of us, that we don´t need to cudle or something like that. It was all alright, but I wasn´t. I happened to be horny as fuck. It wasn´t something strange with me. I´m used to take care of myself before sleeping, so my body get used to it too. But tonight there was Regina sleeping on the other side of the bed. _Okay Swan. You can take one night without masturbation. It´s no big deal._ Evidently it was. After propably one hour rolling in bed and trying to sleep, while ignoring that wetness between my legs, I give up. So I just fliped myself on back and my right hand slipped under the band of my panties. _Just quickie, no playing._ I thought to myself as my fingers started to rub my clit. At the start it was easy to remain quiet, as my fingers kept rocking it right and left. But as my pleasure continued to build, my breathing get heavier and the tendecy to moan was almost unfightable. So at the end my breathing was heavy and sometimes became a little quiet moan. I was almost there.

„Enjoying yourself, Ms. Swan?" I heard Regina.

I stopped immediately and closed my eyes. _When I open them, Regina´ll be asleep. Please.. This is embarrassing._ But when I open my eyes and looked at her, she was sitting next to me.

She leaned above me. „Actually.. I don´t want to interupt. Continue." She smirked.

„Regina? For real? I won´t masturbate before you." But that was exactly what I wanted to do. My clit was throbing and sexy major hovering above me in just black lace lingerie wasn´t making it better either. My eyes rest upon her boobs, the lace was holding them in place and the imagines in my head wasn´t alright. I wanted to kiss them..

„Enjoying view, Ms. Swan?" She smiled like devil and leaned close to me, that she can whisper into my ear: „Were you thinking what it will be like to feel my boobs? To see them naked and get to worship them?" She purred like a kitten. Like fucking sex kitten. _She wants it.. She wants it as bad as I._

So my right hand went back under my panties to my clit. I started doing small slow circles around it and moaned quietly.

She smiled looking at me. „Do you imagine what it´ll be to have my hand down there instead of yours?"

I moaned a lot louder then before and my hand quicken the pace.

That´s when her hand pulled away mine and she slipped to mine panties and started to rub my clit hard. The pleasure with little pain from oversensation was so much. I came hard at her hand moaning her name all over as she made my orgasmus last as long as possible. „Regina.." I moaned her name last time as her hand slipped away from my panties.

„Yeah dear?" She smiled at me.

„You´re awesome." I whispered quietly.

„Well.. then you can repay the favor dear.." She smirked and laid back onto the bed next to me.

„The minute I catch my breath will bet he minute, when you´ll be all hot and on the way to pass out from overwhelming."

She chuckled. Like Regina really chuckled. „I hope so."

* * *

 **TBC? I hope so. But I would really appreciate some reviews and if you don´t like something.. say it to me (I mean style of writing, not story :)) Ready for Regina´s round?**


End file.
